Dogs of many breeds often pull their owners when being walked. Larger breeds may be capable of using their strength to overpower their human walkers or even drag a child. Typically, when walking a dog, one frequently uses only the right or left arm against the strength of the animal. This may cause a tug-of-war affect between the human walker and the dog. Excessive or sudden pulling may result in injuries to the wrist, arm, and/or shoulder.
To potentially reduce the risk of such injuries, choke collars and harnesses have been employed. While these devices may be somewhat effective in the short term, they do not prevent a dog from pulling, particularly for strong-willed animals. Furthermore, the choke collars may restrict the animal's breathing as the dog continues to pull. This may build the strength and stamina of the animal, enabling the dog to pull even harder over time and exacerbating the problem.